


The Night Before

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Catching the Sunrise Series [33]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Jealousy, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Slash, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan knows about love and loss but is finally ready to take his happiness. But will it be too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published March 24, 2010
> 
> I don't own any of these characters. Marvel/Disney does.

^^^

Logan was feeling on edge today. Extremely on edge, ever since that dream he had of Kurt and him the other night. But it was very tangible. It was almost too real. All he had planned for has built up to this day. Now perhaps he can finally be relieved of this tension. Scott told him his plan for attack tomorrow and that Kurt may be put in charge of the mission very possibly exposing X-Force. It had to be done. Their lives depended on it, and one life in particular he thinks, who has become more precious to him each passing day. Better Kurt be angry with him and perhaps stop speaking with him for a while than end up in a grave. Kurt needed to wake up. There is idealistic and then there is being practical. He was doing what he had to do. Then why was he so nervous? As Logan edged closer to the game room where the party was being held he felt his heart beat impossibly faster and every movement and sound became louder. Logan’s heightened senses seemed to get amplified when he was upset or worried about something.

As he pushes through the doors he immediately scans the room. Scott, Emma, Rogue, Illyana, Magneto and Peter, were the only ones to arrive so far, but where’s…? Ah. He sniffs then looks off into the corner, which was a bit more darkened as it was shading his lately elusive lovers body. He was dressed in a ash-grey suit, and a deep orange shirt underneath with the first button on the collar open revealing a strip of blue flesh. 

Logan’s mouth watered. He was talking to Betsy. He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that. He would be a liar if he didn’t think about her too in the past. But ever since Kurt had become more and more distant it did tend to slightly raise his hackles. Logan felt as if Kurt was slipping through his fingers the more he tried to hold onto him. He certainly had plenty of competition. With X-Force being close to exposure and Kurt’s distance, he felt more desperate to keep him by his side. Logan cleared his throat as he walked over to his friends. Kurt whispered something in her ear and Betsy laughed, then heard Logan, looked at him and smiled.

“So what’s up, Betts? Trying to steal my boyfriend, huh?” Logan chuckled.

Betsy raised her eyebrow and laughed. “Isn’t everyone, Logan?” Betsy said as she shifted slightly in her small navy blue dress with spaghetti straps.

Kurt joined in. “I always had a feeling Lockheed was trying to seduce me as well. Always grabbing my tail.” Betsy laughed at this. And Kurt looked at Logan more seriously now and proceeded, “They can never steel me from you, though they may try.” Kurt said with conviction. Logan swallowed and nodded, mesmerized by Kurt’s gaze.

“That’s good to know. Because I've got plans for us tonight, we can always come back to the party later.” Logan smiled. 

“Hmmm… but why should we leave Betsy out? Would you care to join us, my dear?”

Logan suddenly felt as if a bucket of ice water was thrown over him. As long as he’s in there **somewhere**. Logan was having a hard time adjusting to this new feeling, he was used to taking things like this in stride and even advocating them but here Logan was... acting like a jealous suitor. Well, if Logan wanted something he will just have to come clean. No need to mince words like he always told others. Logan was about to respond but Betsy already beat him to it. 

Betsy looked between the two to seriously consider it before saying. “Perhaps not tonight. Three's a crowd as they say.” Betsy would have said yes perhaps any other time but sensed the tension between the two and felt this would have been bad timing. 

“Ah, Betsy, you break my heart. See you later, ja?” He says as he reaches for her hand and kisses her on the cheek.

“Go.” She said to the two of them and smiled. “I’ll fend off everyones questions until you return.”

^^^

As Logan entered their sleeping quarters and pressed the light switch on the keypad on the wall he said as he grabbed Kurt’s wrist, “Trying to make me jealous, Elf?” Logan said. He tried to sound flip but he couldn't help but let some uncertainly slip out in his voice.

“No Logan. We are just friends. Nothing has happened except some flirting and kisses.” Kurt smiled bemusedly.

"Ah." Logan said. He stood there at a loss of what to say next. Logan didn't want to make him feel guilty about something he was more than entitled to but he didn't know how to tell Kurt what he really wanted. And his role in X-Force and what happened with Mystique just added a monkey wrench into the whole thing. It felt doomed either way. 

“But you should not worry. I would never sleep with her when I’m with you. She knows this. You should too by now. Even though I’m not obligated to you as you have stated. Which is so clear you are ok with.” Kurt smiled even broader at this.

"I deserve that don't I?" Logan frowned. “Alright, Elf. I was a bit jealous. And about sleeping with her, not for lack of trying.”

“Well Logan, it’s true, I was serious about that. Since you were present I though it couldn’t hurt to ask. And Betsy has been so down lately, she means a great deal to both of us and we both find her attractive, I didn’t think comfort would have been such a bad idea.”

Though Logan had no doubt that Kurt was worried about Betsy he still suspected Kurt was testing him. If he was it was working. Logan went back to Kurt's words and said. “I do like your idea of comfort, though. **So comfort me**.”

Logan waggled his eyebrows. Kurt stifled a chuckle at Logan's antics.

“But I dressed in this suit just for you? Now you want me to take it off?” Kurt started teasing. 

“I have to admit that is a damn fine suit. But the body underneath is even finer.” Logan said huskily as he reached for Kurt’s buttons. 

Kurt stared at Logan as he slowly undid the buttons, then a smile curled the corner of Kurt’s lips as he let his tail work it’s way up Logan’s pant leg, tip of tail slightly grazing Logan’s thigh right next to his rapidly hardening cock. “Hmm…”

Logan’s concentration slipped and he faltered as his breath quickened. “C-careful, Elf. I wanted to try and take things slow tonight.”

Kurt chuckled mischievously. “All right. I’ll be good.”

“Nah, not here at least. That’s one of the things I adore about you, good outside in the world but bad in the bedroom.”

“And you are just bad all around. But I’ll live.”

Kurt teased.

Logan faltered again at this. Those words struck something in him, bringing up his earlier uneasiness when he was thinking about that dream. “Uh, yeah.”

As Kurt’s jacket and shirt were completely off, he reached for Logan’s chin and tilted it up and looked into his troubled expression, brow furrowed in worry. “Are you all right, Lieb? You seem tense.”

“Nah, I’m fine. How can’t I be when I've got you around?” Logan tried to reassure Kurt but it didn't reach his eyes. They were tired and frightened. 

Kurt cocked his head to the side examining him further. “There’s something you’re not telling me...”

“I’m sorry, darlin.’ A lot of stuff has been going on, but we’ll talk about it tomorrow. I promise. After our mission.”

Kurt sighed. “All right, Logan. I trust you.” He said stroking Logan’s cheek. 

Logan nodded and smiled “Good.”

“Now! Let’s get this show on the road ~!” Kurt yelled as he quickly removed his pants and brandished it as a sword making a loud ‘whip’ sound before wrapping it around Logan’s waist and pulling him close. “You are caught.”

“I find I like bein’ caught. By you anyway.” Logan said lowly as his lips were almost touching Kurt’s.

Kurt smiled and said “Gut.” before kissing Logan. Kurt nipped Logan’s bottom lip before taking it into his mouth, and then he slipped his tongue inside exploring it.

“Mmm…” Logan purred.

“Now it’s my turn.” Kurt whispered as he slowly undid the buttons on Logan’s black suit. “You look very handsome in this suit, Logan. I always like it when you dress up.”

“That was the idea, babe. To get you all hot with this suit and then rip it off me.”

Kurt chuckled. “Oh, ja.” Kurt said before swiftly pulling Logan’s shirt and jacket off and tossing it aside onto the floor. Then he reached for the pants, tugging at it with hands and tail until that too was swiftly off, but that ended up on a lampshade. “Oops.”

“You have such a flare for the dramatic, ya ham, but luckily I do too.” He growled as he turned Kurt around and backed him towards the bed before pushing him onto the mattress. 

“Ah!” Kurt laughed as he bounced onto the bed, while his tail reached for the lube on the nightstand. He felt Logan attacking his neck with lips and teeth.

“If I could I’d keep you locked in this room. You’re too gorgeous to be roamin’ free. Everyone wants a piece of ya.” Logan hummed between nips and kisses, now slowly working to chest, abs and belly.

Kurt gasped. “C-cant cage a t-teleporter—!“

Logan laughed lowly before taking Kurt’s now moist cock into his mouth and snarling.

“Logan! Gott!” Kurt yelled as he reached for Logan’s scalp and tugged a slicked back main of ebony hair. 

Logan laughed again and mumbled, “Dramatic.” while pumping Kurt’s swollen cock in and out of his mouth.

“Ja, you make me dramatic. I have an e-excellent –GASP- director!” At this Kurt finally came in Logan’s tight lips with a harsh cry.

Logan sighed as he let Kurt’s cock go with a pop before looking at his young lover with a bemused expression. “That’s weird, Elf. Even for you.

Kurt lifted his head and looked at Logan “You know you love it, Alter Mann.” he said breathily. 

Logan growled “I know when I’m bein’ insulted. “Old man”, is it?” he said as he grabbed the lube that was on the bed which was now released from Kurt’s tail. He snapped off the cap and squeezed the gel onto his fingers before rubbing them together and slipping a finger inside his friends tight, puckered entrance. 

“Ach du Lieber Gott!” Kurt gasped as his head fell back against the mattress as Logan began to finger him, before inserting a second finger and then a third.

“Yeah… that’s it.” Logan purred as he licked his lips before removing his fingers, causing Kurt to gasp again. He then slicked up his cock and placed it at his lover’s entrance. “Y’know it’s been a while since we’ve been able to do this.” Logan sighed.

“T-too long.” Kurt agreed. 

“Time to remedy that.” Logan sighed as he pushed inside his partner. Once he was fully sheathed within, he let out a guttural groan.

Kurt moaned in turn before reaching his tail under Logan’s chin and brushed it back and forth causing Logan to lean down and kiss Kurt deeply. 

Logan started to slowly push in and out of Kurt while watching his face, smiling as he saw the love and pleasure there. Kurt met his soft thrusting as he grabbed a handful of his feral lovers ass and squeezed causing Logan to now push faster and harder.

“Oh… damn…” Logan was now breathing rapidly and his limbs were becoming weak. 

“Logan.” Kurt smiled as he opened his eyes and reached for one of Logan’s fingers before nipping it and taking it into his mouth. 

Logan swallowed at the naughty sight of his lover sucking on his finger and began to push so hard and with such force the bed was now creaking loudly. “I love you so much.”

Kurt opened his eyes and blinked. Staring into Logan’s with shock.

Logan smiled shakily. “Yeah... you heard that right.”

With that Kurt released Logan’s finger and pulled Logan down for a hard and urgent kiss before wrapping his tail around Logan’s waist and pulling him further inside.

Kurt finally releases Logan’s lips allowing them to fall onto his neck and shoulders. Logan nipped at the blue skin, leaving a mark. They both were now pushing each others bodies together wildly until Kurt finally cames with a shout. Logan growled as he pushed in a few more times and he too came with a loud groan. Logan’s body goes limp as he tries to catch his breath. Kurt tugs Logan’s arm signaling for Logan to come and join him. Logan does, planting a firm kiss on his companion’s lips.

Kurt smiles and says. “I love you too.”

Logan smiles back and strokes Kurt’s cheek. “I know that already.” He says before Kurt takes Logan’s head and settles it over his heart. Logan feels the beating of it in his ear. “I know.”

^^^

Logan awoke, happier than he has ever felt. It was as if he was never tense at all. Then he glances down at his lover who is fast asleep. He looks over to the clock and it reads 12:47. The dinner party had ended long ago. Then he looks back to Kurt whose eyes are now looking into his. “Hey.” Logan says.

“Hello.”

“How are ya?”

“Never better. I feel well-rested... and content.” Kurt hummed happily.

“Great. Because... You'll need your energy for this.”

Kurt raises his eyebrow in question. Logan reaches for the lube on the bed and places it in Kurt’s thick blue fingers. Kurt nods and smiles. Logan lifts himself up and moves over a bit and turns over onto his stomach, resting his head on his forearms. As Kurt slicks up his finger with lube he leans and whispers into Logan’s ear before nipping it. “Your turn.” 

Logan smiles then moans as Kurt’s thick finger slowly enters him; Kurt only needs to use one finger. Then Kurt removes his finger before replacing it with his hard and full cock. Logan lets out a deep moan. “Man…”

Kurt sighed, “You feel wonderful. So tight.” Kurt lets out a moan as he starts to push in and out. 

Logan spreads his legs further and pushes himself up and further onto Kurt’s cock. 

“Ja, Mein Lieb.” Kurt purrs. He then grabs Logan’s cock and tugs as he starts to thrust harder and deeper causing Logan to snarl and growl. 

“K-Kurt.” Logan begins to pant before biting his forearms briefly, brow furrowed in pleasure. He soon comes hard with a hoarse cry. 

“L-Logan--!” Kurt thrusts a few more times and comes with great force inside him. 

They both sigh heavily. When Kurt gets the feeling back in his limbs he gets up and moves to Logan’s side as he too moves, towards the right side of the bed. Kurt spoons in behind him and holds him, Logan grabs his hand.

“I love you.” Kurt sighs.

“Likewise.” Logan smiles as they drift off to sleep.

^^^

The alarm sounding off throughout the base wreaked havoc on Logan’s heightened hearing as he got up and rubbed his head. “Damn.” Logan looked over to his lover who looked just as irritated.

“Duty calls.” Kurt says trying to lighten the mood. 

Logan replies. “Yep.” Before placing a kiss on soft blue lips.

^^^

As they get all washed up and in uniform Kurt moves towards the door. Logan grabs his lovers arm. Kurt turns around and asks, “Lieb?”

Logan takes Kurt’s face in his hands and says. “Whatever happens today… know that I love you… and I did this for you. All of you.”

Kurt puts his hands on Logan’s, truly scared now. Logan shakes his head and kisses him. “Just remember that".

Kurt gives Logan another strange look before they leave and the door closes with a final click.

^^^


End file.
